cartoonnetworkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cartoon Network Adventures
Cartoon Network (TV series) is an american animated series based on Cartoon Network channel, created by Ted Turner. Aired on the Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Toonami, Hanna-Barbera, Boomerang, Mature Internet and Farrentical. It is released on October 1, 1992. Plot The Beginning Characters Cartoon Network * Samurai Jack * Scotsman * X9 * Lava Monster * Samurai Lord * Astor * Verbina * Ultra-Robot * Demongo * Princess Mira * Queen Krystle * Guardian * Aku * Eddy * Edd (AKA Double D) * Ed * Edlena/Edborg * Evil Tim * Courage * King Ramses * Nigel Uno * Chad Dickson * Cree * Father * Grandfather * Omi * Kimiko * Raimundo * Clay * Master Fung * Master Monk Guan * Dojo * Jack Spicer * Wuya * Chase Young * Hannibal Roy Bean * Katnappe * Chameleon Bot * Tubbimura * Robotboy * Protoboy * Robogirl * Doku * Rikochet * Ami * Yumi * Julie * Wayne Cramp * Lucien Cramp * Johnny Bravo * Jiggy * Juniper Lee * Atomic Betty * Mac * Bloo * Buck Tuddrussel * Lin Chung * Jumpy Ghostface * Mystique Sonia * Mighty Ray * Latifah * Husky * Koowloon * Spotter * Twin Masters * Grim Reaper * Billy * Mandy * Hoss Delgado * Velma Green * Hector Con Carne * General Skarr * Lazlo * Johnny Test * Dukey * Bling-Bling Boy * Dexter * Dee Dee * Mandark * Major Glory * Action Hank * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Bell * Mojo Dojo * HIM * Fuzzy Lumpkins * Brick * Boomer * Butch * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Charmcaster * Khyper * Eon * Hex * Zs'Skayr * Malware * Highbreed * Vilgax * Finn the Human * Marceline * Ice King * Lich * Rex Salazar * Agent Six * Van Kliess * Biowulf * Mordecai * Rigby * Zak Saturday * Argost * Gumball * Darwin * Lance * Ilana * Coop * Gorrath Hanna-Barbera * Tom * Jerry * Spike * Butch * Scooby Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Space Ghost * Birdman * Mentok * Mightor * Blue Falcon * Johnny Quest * Jessie Bannon * Hong Kong Phooey * Razor * T-Bone * Dark Kat * Pastmaster * Gravity Girl * Dastardly * Shazzan * Ren * Niddler * Tula * Ioz * Zoodie * Teron * Bloth * Dark Dweller * Joat * Secret Squirrel * Zandor * Tara * Dorno * Frankenstein Jr. * Zorak * Brak * Tansit * Lokar * Moltar * Black Widow * Metallus * Gorthan * Nibiru Adult Swim * Korgoth * Huey Freeman * Riley Freeman * Hank Venture * Dean Venture * Brock Samson * Killface * Awesome X * Black Dynamite * Bullhorn * Cream Corn * Honeybee * Kurtis * Tango * Lango * Fango * Kango * Hango * Bloouda * Soik Giggle * Atvanon * Joe Walkfoe * Montuna * Renny * Viccy * Octobiu * Goshangad * 488-Tero * Batanna * Nightmaster Toonami * TOM * Alice Managelo * Eriole Stamford * Pairie Saturday * Carrie Anderson * Ohrrona * Megoid * Saitama * Hoitunga * Janger * Crag * Rip * Slab * Chunk * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Boomerang * Lion-O * Tygra * Cheetara * Panthro * WillyKit * WillyKat * Grune * Slithe * Addicus * Kaynar * Vultaire * Pumyra * Garfield * Angelo * Walter Manetti * Popeye * Bluto * Bunnicula * Bugs Bunny * Daffy Duck * He-Man * Freakazoid * * * * * * * * Mature Internet Varrentical Video Games * Votatoon (2008) * Cartoon Network: Avatar World (2010) * Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion (2011) * Cartoon Network: Full Burst Slather (2014) * Votatoon 2 (2014) * Warhammer vs. Cartoon Network Universe (2015) * Cartoon Network: Legacy (2015) * Cartoon Network Vs. Nickelodeon: Battle for Rainbow Jewel (2016) * Cartoon Network X Jetix (2016) * Cartoon Network: Millennium (2017) * Cartoon Network All-Stars (2017) * Cartoon Network: Posterity (2019) * Votatoon 3 (2019) * Jetix X Cartoon Network (TBA) Rating The series is rated TV-MA-DLSV for Ultra Violence, Blood and Gore, Coarse Language, Strong Sexual Content, Graphic Rape, Bugged Drunk and Flesh Nudity. Every to using for Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera and Boomerang by some channels between Adult Swim, Toonami and Mature Internet. Film Adaptation Spin-off Main article: Toon City Soundtracks * Cartoons between Cartoons (Used for 1992) Category:TV series